sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Czy to już koniec/Rozdział 1
-O Boże! Zostało mi jeszcze pół godziny! Muszę się pośpieszyć. Szybko wbiegłam na góre jeszcze troche mokra po prysznicu i zaczęłam kopać w szafie za jakąś ładną sukienką. Nigdy moja szafa tak bardzo mi się nie podobała, każda sukienka która wydawała mi się kilka minut temu ładna teraz jest przerażająco brzydka! Nie mogę się niestety na nic zdecydować. Patrzę na zegarek 18.15. -Co? Już tak późno! Dobra ta czerwona ujdzie w tłoku i nawet włosy mam nie wyprostowane. Już widzę jak mi się strasznie pokręcą przez tę wilgoć! Szybko się ubrałam, uczesałam moje brązowe włosy (dużo to nie pomogło ciągle były mokre,zwykle są zwykle troche dłuższe niż do ramion,a teraz jakby szybko urosły), umalowałam się, założyłam okulary przez które było widać moje niebieskie oczy i już otwierałam drzwi żeby wyjść, gdy ktoś właśnie do nich zadzwonił. *DING* *DONG* Su: Kto tam? ??: Sucrette, ta ja Nataniel otwórz. Su: Już otwieram. Otworzyłam drzwi i nie zobaczyłam tego starego Nata mojego kolegę tylko szarmanckiego młodzieńca z blond włosami i miodowymi oczami. Który stał w drzwiach z czerwoną twarzą. Su: Co ty tu robisz? Nat: Postanowiłem wpaść po ciebie, żebyś się nie spóźniła na Bal. Wiesz bal z okazji końca roku 3 klas! Su: Dzięki. Już właśnie wychodziłam. Nataniel stał, patrzył na mnie i był czerwony jak burak z resztą chyba ja też. Nat: Więc choć. Chłopak złapał mnie za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Szliśmy tak w ciszy aż do samego liceum SA, zatrzymaliśmy się tuż przy drzwiach wejściowych. Przez szyby w drzwiach było widać, że już wszyscy są, brakowało tylko nas dwoje. Nat: Wchodzimy? Su: Nie zostajemy tutaj na dworzu! Nat no jasne, że wchodzimy. Nat: Masz racje głupie pytanie. Zaśmiał się tak troche z przymusu i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej jakby zjadł wcześniej coś bardzo ostrego. Otworzył mi drzwi jak dżentelmen i weszliśmy do cudownie ustrojonej szkoły. Nagle podchodzi do nas Roza z Leo (widocznie można było zabrać kogoś ze sobą) wyglądali tak pięknie jako para. Leo: Ślicznie wyglądasz Sucrette. Su: Dziękuje ci Leo. R: Leo pogadaj z Natem, ja chcę coś powiedzieć Su. Leo podszedł do Nataniela za prośbą Rozalii, nagle poczułam ból w okolicy barku. To była Roza ściskająca mnie za bark. R: Su, wiedziałam! Su: Co? R: Że chodzisz z Natanielem! Su: CO?! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyszłam z nim tylko dlatego, że nie spodziewanie po mnie przyszedł, gdy już wychodziłam. R: Nie kłam, głuptasku! Mówił dziś w szkole, że przyjdzie na bal ze swoją dziewczyną. *Swoją dziewczyną* *Swoją dziewczyną* *Swoją dziewczyną* R: Su żyjesz? Su: Tak, tylko muszę pogadać z Natem. R: Dobrze, jak wolisz. Zostawiłam Roze i podeszłam do Nata i Leo, którzy rozmawiali o nie wiem czym. Po chwili wsłuchiwania się powiedziałam Leo, że może już wracać do Rozy. Z uśmiechem go pożegnałam, teraz tylko czekała mnie trudna rozmowa z moim dobrym przyjacielem: Su: Nataniel muszę cię o coś zapytać. Nat: O co? Su: Po co przyszedłeś po mnie do domu? Nat: Mówiłem Ci to było przypadkiem, tak sobie pomyślałem, że sa... Su: Kłamiesz. Dlaczego, pytam się jeszcze raz. Nat: Huh... No dobrze! Podobasz mi się praktycznie od zawsze, a prawie wszyscy mieli parę na ten bal. Gdy Peggy się zapytała z kim idę powiedziałem, że z moją dziewczyną... I nie chciałem wyjść na kłamcę. No i tak pomyślałem o tobie. Su: Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? Nat: Nie chciałem niszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Su: Nie zniszczyłeś niczego, ale nie możemy być razem. Może zostańmy jednak przyjaciółmi. Nat: Ja...Niech będzie. Su: I co teraz? Nat: Mamy jeszcze cały wieczór przed sobą. Su: Właśnie. To zatańczysz ze mną? Wiesz jako przyjaciel. Nat: Jasne! Ale chyba nie umiesz tańczyć? Su: Trudno. Cokolwiek będziesz miał mniej palców. Weszliśmy do sali gimnastycznej, pierwsze wrażenie olśniewające. Nagle zaczęła się moja ulubiona piosenka. Nie wytrzymałam i porwałam blondyna do tańca...( No co przecież się zgodził!) Tańczyliśmy przez następne 3 piosenki bez słowa. Jest fajnie, ale mam wrażenie, że on specjalnie unika mojego wzroku. Jakby się bał, że coś mu zrobię. Nagle usłyszałam głos, który się o coś pytał: - Ej, blondynku, a może dasz zatańczyć z Su jeszcze komuś innemu. Po chwili poznałam ten głos, to był Kastiel. Odwróciłam się do niego i zapytałam co on kombinuje, bo Kastiel chcący ze mną zatańczyć? To było podejrzane! Kas: Ależ za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Su: Za Kastiela. Kas: Masz rację... To zatańczysz czy mam sobie iść? Su: Oczywiście. Nataniel mógłbyś. Nat: ... ... ... Tak. Nataniel odszedł podbuzowany. W tej samej chwili poczułam rękę na mojej talii. Zanim się spostrzegłam zaczęłam tańczyć z czerwonowłosym chłopakiem o brązowo-szarych oczach. Jak gdyby nigdy nawet umiałam tańczyć, nie deptałam mu po palcach. Patrzyłam mu w oczy, nie odwracał wzroku tak jak Nataniel. Nie próbował mnie poprowiać gdy robiłam błąd. Czułam się świetnie i to było 2 podejrzaną rzeczą. Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli jak na kosmitów, ale mało mnie to obchodziło! Próbowałam cieszyć się tańcem. -*Koniec piosenki* Su: Ekh... Kas: D-dzięki, że się zgodziłaś. Su: Spoko! Na mnie zawszy możesz liczyć. Kas: Wiem... Kastiel przybliżył się niebezpiecznie, poczułam motylki w brzuchu. Nagle ktoś odepchnął Kasa i powiedział obejmując mnie. Nat: Starczy! Jeden taniec to jeden taniec. Kas: Dobra! Kastiel odszedł z potirytowaną, a jednocześnie smutną miną. Gdy puścił moją dłoń poczułam jakbym coś nagle straciła. Stałam tak chwilę i zdecydowałam, że muszę jednak trochę ochłonąć. Podeszłam do stolika z pączem, nalałam go do plastikowego kubeczka napiłam się trochę i wyszłam z sali gimnastycznej. Po czym odrazu weszłam na korytarz i usiadłam na dość widocznym parapecie. Myślałam i myślałam, aż nagle... ...podbiegły do mnie chyba wszystkie dziewczyny ze szkoły. Rozalia mówiła coś o Natanielu, Peggy o jakiejś sensacji, Irys o tym jak widzaiła mój taniec z Kastielem, a Melania jak gdyby nigdy nic patrzyła na mnie jakby chciała mnie zabić. Po kilku minutowym słuchaniu ich, przerwałam i krzyknęłam do nich. Su: O CO WAM W OGÓLE CHODZI? O Boziu! Znów zaczęły mówić jednocześnie! Su: CISZA! Po kolei... Roza. R: Chodzi mi o to, że Nataniel strasznie się zdenerwował kiedy tańczyłaś z Kasem. Su: Aha... A Irys, co chciałaś? Irys: Pięknie wyglądałaś z Kastielem, Peggy robiła zdjęcia! P: Tak, mam je w aparacie! Możesz wiedzieć na 100%, że znajdą się one na pierwszej stronie gazetki! Su: Co? P: No tak! Już mam nagłówek! "Para wieczoru czyli Kastiel i Sucrette"! Su: Co? Nie! R: Dlaczego? Peg daj jej zobaczyć te zdjęcia. Peggy włączyła aparat i pokazała jak przewijać fotki. Na pierwszej byłam przodem do aparatu, wyszłam tragicznie! Na następnym widać jak się potknęłam. Jezu! Na trzecim wyszliśmy całkiem, całkiem. Ale i tak mi się nie podoba. Czwarte zdjęcie różniło się zdecydowanie od reszty... Byliśmy oboje bokiem do Peggy, widać jak patrzymy sobie w oczy. Nawet moje włosy i okulary dość ładnie wyszły. Ostatnie zdjęcie jest z momentu kiedy Nataniel nam przerwał.(Łał) Nie zauważyłam, wcześniej że Nat był taki zdenerwowany. Su: ... P: I co, podobają się? Su: Podsumować wszystko? P: Tak. Jasne! Su: 3 zdjęcia mi się nie podobają, a 2 są dość ładne. R: Świetnie. Ale chodźmy już na dół, puszczają szybkie piosenki. Możemy zatańczyć w grupie! Su: Masz rację! Zaczekajcie na mnie na dole! Zeskoczyłam z parapetu i złapałam Melanię za ramię i zaczęłam się pytać o co jej chodzi. Su: Odpowiedz na chociaż jedno pytanie! Np. Dlaczego jesteś na mnie obrażona? M: Chcesz wiedzieć? Su: Tak, chcę! M: To wszystko twoja wina! Nigdy nie będzie taki sam! Zwykle miła i dobroduszna Melania zmieniła się w bliźniaczkę Derbora! Su: Co? Chodzi ci o Nataniela? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! M: Ale on coś do Ciebie czuje, a ty go zostawiłaś! To przez ciebie! Su: Melania! Jak możesz tak mówić? Przecież zgodził się na przyjaźń. M: Może ty tak to odebrałaś! I jeszcze dobiłaś go tańcem Kastielem! Su: Jak to? To zwykły taniec... M: Ale z jego W-R-O-G-I-E-M! Melania przeliterowała mi słowo *Wróg* jeszcze chyba ze trzy razy. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego tak się zdenerwowała, nawet jeśli coś się zdarzyło to nie powinno jej dotyczyć! Su: Dobrze! Rozumiem swój błąd. (chyba) M: Nie! Nie rozumiesz go! Nagle zauważyłam, że mój kubek z ponczem jest w jej zasięgu ręki, ale chyba narazie go nie zauważyła. Żeby rozładować atmoswerę zagadałam do niej spokojnie pierwsze zdanie jakie przyszło mi na myśl: Su: Melania... Spokojnie. Nawet jeśli coś, źle zrobiłam to nie twoja sprawa... (Zdałam sobię sprawę z głupoty swych słów*) M: CO?! Su: Nic! Chodziło mi o to, że nie powinnaś mieszać się w sprawy Nataniela, a co więcej moje. ( WTF?!?! CO JA PITOLE?) M: Chyba masz rację. Powinnam cię przeprosić! Su: (Nie wierze to podziałało!!) Znowu miła Melania uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie. Wyciągneła do mnie ręke w geście przeprosin. Ja także podałam jej ręke. Nagle Melanii zaświeciły się oczy, szybko chwyciła mój kubek(chciałam jej przeszkodzić) i wylała na mnie całą zawartość! Krzyknęłam w niebogłosy, a potem usłyszałam głos Melanii. M: Teraz masz czyste konto! Su: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Jestem cała mokra i się lepię! Teraz nie będę mogła pokazać się na sali! M: No cóż... Su: Jesteś jeszcze gorsza od Derbora! M: Co? Dlaczego tak mówisz>? Ranisz mnie! Znienacka zmieniła ton głosu z "Zaraz cię zatłukę" na "Mała śliczna/milutka owieczka". Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Su: Co takiego? Przed chwilą mówiłaś, gorsze rzeczy od tego. M: Co? Wcale nie! Stanęłam jak wryta. Wyprostowałam się i zaczęłam myśleć. Odgarnęłam mokre włosy z czoła na plecy i nagle usłyszałam dość głośną skargę na to co zrobiłam. Nat: Ej! Moje spodnie! Su: Nat? Co tu robisz? Nat: Usłyszałem krzyk i przybiegłem zobaczyć co się dzieje. Su: Przepraszam za spodnie. Nat: Ok. Ale dlaczego mówiłaś takie rzeczy o Melanii? Su: J-ja nic złego nie powiedziałam! M: A to, że jestem gorsza od Debry! Nat: Wytłumacz się. Stałam tak pytana z obu stron i miałam mentlik w głowie. Melania to moja przyjaciółka czy nie? Jeśli tak to dlaczego zrobiła, to co zrobiła? A jeśli nie to dlaczego udawała moją koleżankę? / Dlaczego Nataniel ma mnie za tą złą jeśli w tej całej kłótni powiedziałam jedno złe słowo? Kompletnie odleciałam, nie myślałam* o niczym tylko o tej sprawie. Rozwarzałam za i przeciw, gdy nagle... Nat: Su! Odpowiesz? Su: Co? Ja- co zrobiłam? M: Wiesz co! Nataniel przecież to niedopuszczalne! Nat: E-h.... Su: Przecież powiedziałam jedno złe słowo, a ona wylała na mnie poncz! Nat: Nie myślałem, że tak przejmujesz się wyglądem, Su. Su: Powiedział koleś, który oburzył się gdy zrobiłam mu trzy plamki na spodniach! Nat: Nie od razu oburzony! Przecież na nich są więcej niż "trzy plamki"! Su: Tak, cztery! A spójrz na mnie! Wyglądam jak zmokła kura! Melania podeszła do Nataniela oparła się o niego i powiedziała jak najmilej potrafiła. M: Spokojnie Su! Nie unoś się tak. Spojrzałam na nich i nie dowierzałam oczom. Co się stało? Zamknęłam je i otworzyłam ponownie. I znów ten sam widok. Poczułam łzy napływające mi do oczu. Nat: Nie płacz! Nie masz za co! Usłyszałam tak niemożliwy tekst od Nata i nie myśląc wiele podniosłam dłoń i strzeliłam mu z plaskacza! Nataniel prawie się przewrócił, a ja czułam się lepiej. Podniosłam głowę go góry i zeszłam powoli po kilku schodkach na parter. Obróciłam się tylko raz i nie zobaczyłam tam mojego przyjaciela Nata- miłego i poczciwego chłopaka i mojej dobrej koleżanki Melanii- dobrej, uczciwej.... Tylko dwoje nieznajomych mi ludzi. Przeszło mi przez myśl to, że dobrze, że rok szkolny się kończy, bo to był ostatni rok. * Sławny tekst Króla Juliana! *Sorry wiem, że Su nie myśli, ale potrzeba chwili.... Więc zeszłam po schodach i tak szłam przed korytarz, gdy nogi zaczęły mi drżeć jakby były z waty, zakręciło mi się w głowie. Oparłam się o szafki, ale to dużo nie dało. Nagle usłyszałam przenikające głosy, chłopięcy i dziewczęcy. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam dwie poruszające się plamy- jedna biała, druga czarna. Po chwili straciłam poczucie własnego ciężaru, jakbym umiała latać. Poczułam ból styłu głowy, a potem już tylko słyszałam przez chwilę głuche głosy mówiące moje imię. Nie wiem co się dzieje! Jestem zdezorientowana, ale niczym się nie przejmuje. Jakby wszystkie problemy zniknęły, nagle zobaczyłam Nataniela, Kastiela i Lysandera na końcu korytarza. Nie wiem jak tu się znalazłam! Podeszłam do nich, nie zwracali na mnie kompletnie uwagi. Kastiel i Nataniel się o coś kłócili, a Lysander próbował rozwiązać spór. Nie do wiary, oni kłócili się o mnie. W jednym momęcie się spierali, a w drugim wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na mnie jednakowym pustym wzrokiem. Przestraszyłam się i uciekłam, zatrzymałam się dopiero przed drzwiami frontowymi. Strasznie się zdziwilam na ten widok. Wyszłam przed szkołę... dookoła niej jest tylko pustka- biało, nicość. Próbowałam kilkakrotnie coś powiedzieć, mój głos nawet nie wychodził z ust. Pochyliłam się nad "przepaścią" i poczułam jak ktoś mnie popycha. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Melanie z tym samym błyskiem w oku co w tedy, gdy wylała na mnie poncz. Nie zdąrzyłam się niczego złapać, spadłam w nicość- widząc tylko uśmiechniętą Melanię.-------------Jakby z nikąd usłyszałam głos Rozalii, z sekundy na sekundę był coraz głośniejszy. Zrobiło się czarno, a potem zaczęłam otwierać powoli oczy. R: Budzi się! Teraz wszyscy cicho! Gdy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła zapytałam się Rozy co się stało! R: Tak naprawdę nikt tego nie wie! Ja z Leo zabaczyliśmy cię chwiejącą się przy szafkach, wołaliśmy cię, ale ty w jednej sekundzię upadłaś na ziemię. Byłaś wykończona psychicznie, bo coś mówiłaś. L: Potem Roza zaczęła wołać pomoc. Zbiegli się wszyscy. Su: I-I co potem? R: Potem to już wszyscy byli zaangażowani! Su: Ale w co?! W moją możliwą śmierć?!?! Lys: Nie... Byli zaangażowani w zbieranie dla ciebie potrzebnych rzeczy. Upadając rozbiłaś sobię lekko głową i skręciłaś nadgarstek. Su: Co? Ja... I faktycznie miałam zabandażowaną głowę i nadgarstek u lewej ręki-był profesjonalnie usztywniony i zabezpieczony przed brudem i zarazkami.. Su: Nic nie pamiętam. Ostatnie wspomnienie to jak zobaczyłam ciebie i Leo. Potem tylko jakiś głupi sen. R: Jaki se... Nagle ktoś przerwał Rozie wpół zdania... Kas: Ej, mała... nic Ci nie jest? Su: Mała? ...Kastiel! Kas: Nie, ten nudziarz Nataniel. Jasne, że ja. Odwróciłam się do niego i go przytuliłam, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu wszystkich. Po tej chwili poczułam jak on też zdecydował się mnie objąć. Nagle ktoś położył mi rękę na łokciu, i zaczął mnie od Kasa odciągać. To był Nataniel (znowu -,-). Poczułam wściekłość i mimo to, że jeszcze nie doszam do siebie zaczęłam krzyczeć na niego. Su: CO TY DO CHOLERY ROBISZ?!?! Nat: Co ja robię? Co ty robisz?! Su: A TO JUŻ NIE TWOJA CHOLERNA SPRAWA!! Znów zachwiała mi się równowaga i znów zaczęłam upadać. Kas: Su! -------- Mam cię. Su: Już mnie puść! Muszę coś wytłumaczyć Natanielowi!! Kas: ... Puścił mnie, był oszołomiony moim zachowaniem. Podeszłam wolnym krokiem do "Blondyna o miodowych oczach". I zacząłam mówić powoli i spokojnie: Su: Dlaczego... w-wcinasz się w moje życie? Nat: Bo ja-ja... Su: Dlaczego?! Nat: Bo...Nie chce, żebyś sobie je zniszczyła! Su: W jaki sposób?! CO?! *Stawałam się coraz bardziej niespokojna* Nat: Po prostu, jesteś osobą mi bliską... Su: Nie. *Przerwałam mu w pół zdania* Nat: Co? Su: Nie... Nie jestem osobą ci bliską. Napewno już nie! Nat: Co? Kas: Co? Lys: Ja się nie dziwie.| Su: Jak możesz tak mówić po tym, jak oskarżałeś mnie o coś co było po prostu śmieszne! Nat: Ja-ja wiem i przepraszam... Su: Przepraszam? Za to się nie gniewam! Wściekła jestem, ponieważ po pierwsze- zgodziłeś się na przyjaźń, a zachowujesz się jak mój chłopak! Po d-d-drugie *tak wściekła, że nie może złozyć słowa* jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, powinieneś chyba zaakceptować mój wybór i dać sobie spokój!! Ken: Powiedziałaś "kochasz"? Su: A po Trzecie i Ostatnie. Jak mogł-łeś m-m-i-mi p-powiedzieć, żebym... żebym... Nat: Co? Chyba nic złego nie powiedziałem! Su:NIE PŁAKAŁA, ŻEBYM NIE PŁAKAŁA!!!! BO NIE MAM PO CO!!! CZYLI MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE PODESZŁY MI ŁZY DO OCZU TYLKO PO TO ŻEBY CIĘ PRZE-K-k-konać o mojej niewinności? W tej chwili poczułam jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach, usłyszałam szepty pomiędzy wszystkimi. Rozejrzałam się, dookoła mnie stali wszyscy... Patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Stanęłam prosto, wytarłam łzy i powiedziałam głośno: Su: Wiem- wiem nikt z was nie pomyślał by, że jestem taka. I wiem, że teraz przez to wydarzenie stracę moich przyjaciół. Po tym zdaniu wyszłam przed szkołę. Byłam już w połowie drogi do bramy, gdy usłyszałam głos Irys. I: Sucrette, nas nigdy nie stracisz! Odwróciłam się, obok Irys stały Kim, Peggy, Rozalia i Violetta. Wszystkie podbiegły do mnie i mnie przytuliły. W ciągu tego zdarzenia wyszeptałam tylko: ---- Dalej Su poszła do domu przebrała się i poszła spać- po jutrze czekało ją jeszcze Ognisko pożegnalne jej klasy!! A i ilustracja jak Su wyglądała na balu. right|300px